


Running into your girlfriend's little sister in the middle of the night

by Forest_Firefly



Category: GWA (r/gonewildaudio)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:08:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28159551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Forest_Firefly/pseuds/Forest_Firefly
Summary: This is a script for the sub-reddit r/GoneWildAudio. Each line is read aloud and recorded by a single performer to create an immersive roleplay experience for the listener.If you're discovering this script just from exploring AO3, you can check out reddit.com/r/gonewildaudio to see what I'm talking about :)See the original reddit post here: https://www.reddit.com/r/gonewildaudio/comments/gdxzss/f4m_script_offer_running_into_your_girlfriends/Have a great day <33
Kudos: 1





	Running into your girlfriend's little sister in the middle of the night

**[F4M] [Script Offer] Running into your girlfriend's little sister in the middle of the night [18 Years Old] [Flirting] [Kissing] [Blowjob] [Deepthroat] [Dirty talk] [Moaning][Titfuck] [Rough sex] [Doggy][Wet pussy]**

**Performer’s summary** : _You're an 18-year-old 10/10 who can get any guy she wants. Well, *almost* every guy. Your sister's boyfriend is a total hottie, and you’ve been pretty good friends ever since she started dating him. But obviously you can't just go up to him and seduce him. Or can you? The night before you have to fly out of state for college, you bump into him in your kitchen. You decide to shoot your shot . . . And eventually, he shoots his ;)_

**Key:**   
**(Parentheses) = Guidance for attitudes and emotions**   
**[Brackets] = Actions and sound effects.**

*******Note: Sfx are completely optional*******  
 **Sfx used:** Refrigerator door, Bedroom door, Undressing

**Feel free to add/remove lines as you wish!**

**Everyone in this script is 18 years or older**

**\---------------------------------------**

**SCRIPT STARTS HERE** :

[Sfx: A refrigerator door opens and closes]

[Sfx: You bump into the listener]

(Surprised) Oh! Hey, sorry. I didn't mean to walk into you. It's just so dark, and I didn't expect anyone else to be in the kitchen this late.

Oh, I'm just getting a snack. Can’t go to bed without a bit of vanilla ice cream, you know. How about you?

Getting a glass of water? (Jokingly) Wow, is having sex with my sister really that much exercise that you need to rehydrate?

Just kidding [giggle]. But in all seriousness, I can tell you two just finished having sex.

What do you mean 'how'? Your boxers aren't doing that great of a job at hiding the fact that you're still hard.

[giggle] No, no. It's okay. I mean, it's not like I haven't seen a penis before.

But, if we're being honest, I've always kinda wanted to see yours.

. . . Well, not just *see* it. I've wanted to do *a lot* more than that. For quite some time, actually.

(Flirtier) No, I'm not joking. I've wanted you since the first time my sister brought you home. And the fact that I can't have you because you're dating her has just made me want you more.

And don't think I don't know that you find me attractive. I've seen the way you look at me. Taking peeks every time I walk past in these little shorts that just hug my ass. Or the way you take a second glance every time my bra straps slide down my shoulders. Or when I bend over to pick something up. You just can't take your eyes off me, can you?

C'mon, why don't we have some fun? This'll be the last time I see you in awhile, after all. I'm going to college out-of-state next year. My flight's tomorrow evening. If we don't do this now, we might never have the chance again. And besides, [giggle], you're already hard.

You seem nervous. (Whispering) Don't worry. My sister will never find out. You and I will be the only two people in the world who'll know.

Maybe this will convince you. [You kiss him for a bit]

[The kissing continues for a few moments]

(Whispering, sultry) I promise you, I can make you feel better than my sister ever could. [Kiss] I'm hotter. [Kiss] And younger. [Kiss] And tighter. [Kiss] (In his ear) And I'll do things she won't. [chuckle]

[The kissing continues for a few more moments]

(Flirty) Oh yeah. I know what she lets guys do to her. She tells me everything. Trust me, I'm *way* more fun. [giggle]

[Some more kissing, until you say . . . ]

Okay, let's get out of the kitchen. We might get caught. [giggle] C'mon. My room's this way.

[Sfx: Door opening and closing]

[Kissing him a bit] Mmm, this is much better. [Kiss] Much more private [giggle]

[You kiss a bit more until . . . ]

Let me get on my knees. I want to show you what I can do. [Kiss]

Let's just get these boxers off [Sfx: Taking off his boxers].

Oh, wow. It's even better than I imagined it. Your cock is just gorgeous. [giggle]

(Slowly, teasingly) But I think it would look better in my mouth. Don't you?

[You suck his cock nice and slowly at first, savoring the moment]

Mmm and it fits perfectly down my warm little throat. [Sucking Noises]

[Giggle] And unlike my sister, I don't have a gag reflex. So I can do this:

[You deepthroat him for a few moments. You go as far as possible. You're showing off.]

I think I can still taste a bit of her on you. [Sucking noises] That won't do. [Sucking noises] Her taste is masking yours. [Sucking noises] I need to suck harder.

[You blow him some more, sucking harder, as promised. Again, you're still showing off. Have fun with it.]

Does my sister ever look up at you like this? Batting her eyes while your cock is in her mouth?

[More wet, sloppy blowjob noises]

Fuck, you taste so good. You make my pussy so hot. I'm just dripping in these shorts.

[You blow him for a few moments more, making sure he never forgets it]

I love sucking cock so much. Fuck. If I were your girlfriend, you'd get blown like this every day. [Sucking noises] I want to suck your cock so hard that you cum just from the memory of it.

[You give a sloppy, passionate blowjob, moaning a bit as well]

(Teasingly) Sorry, it's kinda hot in here. Do you mind if I take my top off? [giggle] Of course you don't. Here, I'll take off my shorts too. I want you to see all of me. [Sfx: Your clothes hitting the floor.]

Now, let's put your cock back where it belongs.

[More blowjob noises for a while. You switch up the pace between fast and slow. You want this to be the best blowjob he's ever had, but you also don't want him to cum yet. Luckily, you're skilled enough to make sure both these conditions are met. We hear everything: Licks, kisses, sucking, etc.]

My tits look great don't they? The way they bounce as I bob my head along the length of your shaft? [Some blowjob noises] Oh, that gives me an idea. [Sucking noises] I want you to fuck my tits. [giggle] Would you like that?

Get on my bed. Take off your shirt and lie down. Keep your legs on the edge of the bed. I'll kneel on the floor in front of you.

Perfect. [giggle] Oh, you seem excited. My sister has never let you titfuck her, has she?

Well now it's time to make up for that. Your cock is nice and wet. It's the perfect moment for me to place you between them like this.

[You moan as you get ready]

Fuck. I don't know if you know this, but my tits are very sensitive [Moan] This'll be just as fun for me as it will be for you [giggle]

[You start bouncing up and down, moaning in enjoyment as you go]

You like how they just squeeze around your cock? [giggle] Shit, my nipples are getting hard just from bouncing on you.

[More moaning as you continue titfucking]

You feel so warm in between my breasts. [Moan] And you just glide right through [moan], all wet from my warm little throat.

[You start titfucking even faster, moaning louder as you continue]

Fuck, it's like your cock was made to fit between my tits. [Moan] It feels so good. [Moan] I'm getting wetter and wetter with every bounce.

[You keep up the pace of the titfuck for a few more moments, still moaning, until . . . ]

Oh, I can't take it anymore. I want you inside me. I *need* you inside me.

(Sultry, needy) And I want you to be as *rough* as you can. Don't hold back. I want you to fuck me harder than you've ever fucked my sister.

You want me on my back? [giggle] Yes, sir. Whatever you say.

Fuck, I can't wait to feel your cock inside my---[Moan as he puts it in]

[Moan for a bit as you two find the rhythm]

Right there, just like that. Fuck, you look so good when you're on top of me. [Moan]

[Moan as he picks up the pace]

You like my little pussy don't you? [Moan] I told you I was tighter than my sister. [giggle]

[The two of you continue picking up the pace]

(In between moans) Fuck. Just go as deep as you can. All the way inside. [Moan] Grab my hips and use me to go deeper. [Moan] I want you to be rough.

[Surprised moan as he fucks you harder] Fuck! Just like that! Yes!

[You start picking up the pace some more, loving every second of it.]

Here, put my legs up around your head. [Moan] Fucking take me.

[You moan louder as he fucks you while your legs are around his head]

Oh fuck! You’re pinning my wrists down. [Moan] You’re so fucking hot. [Moan] You feel so good. (Whimpering) Just hold me down and fuck me.

[You moan even louder and harder as he pins you down and the sex gets rougher.]

I'm so fucking wet for you. [Moan] You're making me drip all over my sheets. [Moan]

[You're going as hard as you can. We can hear how wet you are with every thrust. You can't hold back your moans]

(Whimpering) Fuck, I've waited for you to do this to me for so long. [Moan] And it's even better than I imagined it. [Moan] You're so strong. So deep inside me.

[You continue moaning and fucking]

You’ve never fucked my sister this hard, have you? I fucking know you haven’t. [Moan] She wouldn’t be able to take it. [Moan] She couldn’t handle how good this feels.

[You continue fucking and moaning for a bit, until… ]

What? You want me to turn around? [Moan] Then just flip me around. You don't have to ask. [Moan] Just do it. [Moan] Fuck me how ever you want me.

[Sfx: He pulls out and flips you over on your bed]

[giggle] I'm ready to be a good little doggy for you.

[Moan as he puts it in]

[Moan] I can feel you even deeper like this.

[You start picking up the pace, we hear your bodies slamming into each other. The sounds of your wet pussy blend perfectly with your moans in a symphony of pleasure]

(Whimpering) Just like that. Just like that. Fuck. You feel so good inside me.

[You're going even faster now]

Harder! [Moan] Pull my hair back and go deeper. Make me yours. [Moan] Do everything to me that you couldn’t do with my sister.

[You're going faster and harder. You absolutely love it, moaning uncontrollably]

Oh, you love it when I push back, don't you? The way my soft little ass feels against your body.

[You continue moaning and fucking]

Am I being a good girl for you? [Moan] Tell me I'm a good girl. [Moan] I'm your good girl.

[You continue fucking at this pace. You're getting wetter and moaning louder]

Oh shit, you're grabbing my hips now. [Moan] Your hands are so firm. (Whimpering) This feels so fucking good. [Moan] Fucking rail me.

[Start building to an orgasm]

Oh my God. My pussy is just dripping. [Moan] My legs are shaking. (Whimpering) I don't think I'll be able to walk tomorrow.

[You're getting closer]

[Moan] You're really enjoying yourself aren't you? [Moan] My sister could never fuck you this hard. She wouldn't be able to take it. [Moan] She can't handle how good this feels.

[You're getting even closer]

I think I'm going to cum soon. [Moan] You're going to cum too, aren't you? [Moan] Let's cum together.

[Even closer now]

I want you to cum inside me. [Moan] Cum inside my tight little pussy.

[You're closer than you've ever been]

I know she never let you cum inside her. [Moan] I'm not my sister. [Moan] Cum inside me.

[Just as you're climaxing] Don't stop. Don't stop. Don't fucking stop. You're perfect. Just like that.

[You orgasm. It's euphoric. The man you've always wanted to fuck, the man who you couldn't have until now, is finally cumming inside you. Say what comes naturally.]

[Settling down from your orgasm] Fuck, I'm twitching. And my legs are still shaking.

(Catching your breath) That was amazing. It was everything I've ever wanted since I first laid eyes on you . . . Since the first time my sister brought you home. [giggle]

(Noticing something…) Oh, your cock is a little messy. I'll get that.

[You suck your juices off his cock, cleaning him dry. You swallow]

Mmm, now you taste like me. Not her. Just as it should be. [giggle] Fuck, we taste good.

I'm so glad we got to do this before I had to leave. (Sultry) I'll be thinking about this moment *a lot* while I'm in college. You know . . . when I'm all alone in my dorm [giggle].

Anyway, you should probably get back to my sister's room before she notices you're gone . . . And stop by the kitchen on your way back. You look exhausted. You'll need much more than a glass of water to get your energy back. [giggle]


End file.
